


Liking You

by planetundersiege



Category: NEOKOSMOS (Webcomic)
Genre: Agender Character, Crushes, Cute, Drabble, Iris - Freeform, Love Confessions, Neokosmos - Freeform, Oneshot, Other, Pre comic, Tye - Freeform, Why is this fandom so small?, chatting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Tye likes Iris. Do they have the courage to tell her?





	Liking You

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I took the official homestuck skin and added these two colors to get it more authentic like in the webcomic. I tried to get it as close to the original as possible.

Tye felt their heart beat into their chest way harder than it usually did, and a blush grew on their face as it always did when they thought of Iris. The young human really liked her, they couldn’t explain all the words for it, just that Iris’ made them feel less alone. Living like this wasn’t easy, and often boring, so for Tye, having Iris around was a blessing.

They’d known Iris for their whole lives, they’d always liked her. But these past months had been different. After countless hours on Wikipedia and talks with Zehra about emotions, they had gotten pretty sure they had a crush on Iris. Yet, they were too shy to tell her, even if they wanted too.

But keeping it a secret was such a pain, they couldn’t do it anymore. They wanted Iris to know how much they liked her. Yes, the next time she wanted to chat with them, Tye would confess.

Then they would have time to prepare, oh never mind, Iris just sent a message. Oh, this was way to soon, Tye began to sweat as they got even more nervous than before, but they still opened the chat window.

 

IRIS: Hey Tye!  
IRIS: I just read about something really cool on Wikipedia!  
TYE: hey iris. what did you read about?  
IRIS: It’s about an old Earth game, it’s called football, or soccer in one particularly big country. I don’t know why they decided to change the names, that’s so complicated.  
IRIS: It’s a game you play with lots of people, in two teams and from reading the descriptions it sounds so fun. I hope that I’ll be able to play it with you and Cheese one day.  
TYE: they’ve changed their name to z.  
IRIS: Oh right, I forgot. Thanks for reminding me Tye. I want to play it with you and Z.  
IRIS: Anyway, what have you done today?  
TYE: not much.  
TYE: my doctors took blood tests and stuff like usual, and dr xaveria let me draw during the examinations again. i’ve drawn a lot lately because of boredom.  
IRIS: I get you, but that’s why we have our specific interests in the first place, isn’t it?  
IRIS: My doctor said I’ve grown so much during the past year, and that I’m reaching a milestone in my development soon!  
TYE: that’s nice.  
IRIS: I know right! :D  
IRIS: I’m the happiest girl on the ship.  
IRIS: Actually I think I’m the only girl on the ship since you and Z don’t have a gender, same with the doctors.  
TYE: you deserve to be happy.  
TYE: there’s not much to do in our rooms, but we’re used to it  
TYE: enjoy being happy, i’m sure you’ll get some cool reward from your doctor soon.  
IRIS: Haha I hope :D  
TYE: :D :D :D  
TYE: wow our chat logs have gotten so much more expressive since we found that wikipedia article on emojis.  
IRIS: Yes! To think other humans did stuff like this, it’s weird to think that we aren’t the only ones left. We’re near extinct now, but sometimes I wonder how it was to be a human living on Earth when it still was habitable.  
TYE: me too…  
TYE: probably much better than living alone like this, but we can’t really do much.  
TYE: there’s so much we don’t understand, but the doctors are doing this to help and save us, and i trust them, even though it’s sooooo boring.  
IRIS: Yeah… I love my doctor.  
TYE: me too, they’ve raised me. i don’t know what i would do if i lost them.  
IRIS: Yeah.  
IRIS: Let’s change the subject.  
TYE: oh right.  
TYE: there was a thing i wanted to tell you.  
IRIS: Oh?  
TYE: iris. i really like you.  
IRIS: I like you too Tye! You’re an amazing friend.  
TYE: i like you more.  
TYE: like more than a friend  
TYE: it’s so strange, i’ve got so many feelings that i can’t explain, they’re only there when i think about you. not even doctors and wikipedia can give me a straight answer, but i think it’s a crush?  
TYE: sorry if this is embarrassing and you don’t wanna talk to me anymore. i just had to get it out. i don’t want any secrets between us.  
IRIS: Tye.  
TYE: yeah?  
IRIS: I like you too. <3


End file.
